Gogeta (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Gogeta is the resulting Fusion of two highly powerful Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, when the Fusion Dance is performed properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku and Vegeta's voices, with Goku's being more prevalent. Gogeta is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is often regarded as the series' most powerful characters. Gogeta is a anime-only character, meaning he never appeared in the original Dragon Ball manga. He first appears in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and later in Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball SF. he is the Fusinon Counterpart of Vegito. 'Dragon Ball Z' *Non Canon Film Appearance 'Fusion Reborn' In Dragon Ball Z "Fusion Reborn", Gogeta makes an appearance during the end of the movie. After, Goku defeats his first form, Janemba transforms and becomes too powerful for Goku to defeat. Even with the help of the recently deceased Vegeta, he can not kill the demon. Goku quickly teaches Vegeta how to perform the Fusion Dance Technique. The Fusion Dance Technique must be performed correctly to create a very powerful symbiotic warrior. When Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, it resulted in the failed Fusion creation of Veku. After 30 minutes, the Fusion of Veku expires and Goku and Vegeta separate back to their normal states. The second time around the Fusion is performed correctly due to Pikkon stalling Janemba in order for them fuse. After an amazing display of power and speed, Gogeta finishes Janemba off with the Star Dust Breaker. Shortly afterwards Janemba reverts back into the teenage ogre and runs away in fear. 'Dragon Ball GT' 'Shadow Dragon Saga' During Dragon Ball GT, when Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4's could not defeat Omega Shenron, they used the Fusion Dance Technique in order to combat the Evil Shadow Dragon. Vegeta suggests that they should fuse to Goku's surprise, with Vegeta hating the idea on previous occasions in Dragon Ball Z. With the help of the Z Fighters distracting Omega, they fused into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta to combat Omega Shenron. Having achieved his ultimate potential, Gogeta easily overpowered Omega Shenron and even used attacks solely to humiliate Omega, and afterwards laughing loudly. 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Nori Saga:' TBA 'Techniques and Abilities:' *'Instant Tranmisission: '''Gogeta inherited this ability from Goku. *'Wild Sense:' the advance version of the after image technique. *'Kamehameha:' inherited from Goku. *'Big Bang Attack:' inherited from Vegeta. *'Star Dust Breaker:' A Rush attack used to defeat Janemba in Dragon Ball Z "Fusion Reborn". *'Ultimate Breaker: the advance version of the Star Dust Breaker. *'Multi Form Attack:'a split form technique learned from Tien Shinhan. *'''Bluff Kamehameha: Gogeta as a Super Saiyan 4 used this once against Omega Shenron. *'Invisible Eye Blast:' a burst of kiai form the eyes. *'Shining Raid: ' A Super Explosive wave emitted from the entire body. *'Big Bang Kamahemeha: ' A Combination of the Super Kamehameha and the Big Bang Attack. *'100X Big Bang Kamehameha:' A advanced version of the Big Bang Kamehameha. Gogeta first used it against Nikon in Dragon Ball SF as a Super Saiyan 4. *'150X Big Bang Kamehameha:'A advanced version of the Big Bang Kamehameha used by gogeta while transformed into a Super Saiyan 5. *'Final Shine Dragon Fist:' a combination of the Final Shine Attack and the Dragon Fist. 'Transformations and Power Ups:' 'Veku' Veku is the fat Version of Gogeta which occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. He is one of the present failed fusions in the series. Vegeta failed to extent his index finger, resulting in an embarrassingly fat and weak fighter who was called Veku by South Kai. In this form, speed is decreased, and Ki is extremely limited. Veku, because of his state, is unable to perform any Ki attacks due to thr large drop in power. Also because of his fat body, he cannot retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he can do is pass gas, which he uses against Janemba, and escape using what is called his "Rabbit Feet" Technique. Just like a regular Fusion, the time duration is 30 minutes before the two warriors defuse. This type of failed Fusion, is also seen in Trunks and Goten during the Fusion Saga, where they formed Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. It is also seen in Gochan and Buma during the Android 22 Saga, where they formed Fat Buchan when attempting to fuse for the first time. 'Skinny Gogeta' Concept arts for a skinny Gogeta are shown in Daizenshuu 6, in the Fusion Reborn area, but the character was not included in the final version of the movie. 'Super Saiyan' This form is seen during Dragon Ball Z "Fusion Reborn" and in Dragon Ball SF during the Ark Saga before he fuses with Super Saiyan Gotenks in order to create Gogehan. Immediately after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, he was unable to to even hurt Gogeta at all (a full-force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face did not do anything). In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. Even while at this lowest-level stage, he is still many times stronger than Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta. 'Super Saiyan 4' This stage is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron as a Super Saiyan 4. This marks his canon appearance in the anime as well. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the powerful Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Unlike Goku and Vegeta's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur, and fiery crimson hair, and his eye color is turns blue. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his yellow golden aura. Compared to his more serious form, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat more playful and cocky (almost akin to Vegeta' s attitude), toying with the evil Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him, though Vegeta states that Goku was in fact in responsible for this behavior. (However, it could be possible that Vegeta was merely shifting the blame onto Goku). It could be implied that Gogeta's personality may be based on Goku's youthfulness and Vegeta's arrogance, though this is only speculation. It is also implied he was only doing this so Omega Shenron would use his Negative Karma Ball attack, which Gogeta could use to fully cure the planet of Omega Shenron's evil energy. This is likely as Gogeta immediately tries to destroy Omega Shenron afterwards. His speed, in this form is the greatest seen in the series by far, being so swift, not even the viewers is able to see his movements. As an example, he is able to knock with what appears to be impossible to see blows, which are shortly later revealed to be three, almost simultaneous strikes. When Gogeta said he would slow down in his attacks so he could "count em" this time", those same strikes appears as simple twitches, if anything. Along, with his unbelievable speed, Gogeta also harbors an extraordinary amount of power and energy. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta is seemingly invincible due to the massive power level gap between him and all other warriors in the series. His only weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 10 minutes due to the abnormally huge amount of power he possesses. In Dragon Ball SF, Gogeta once again appears as a Super Saiyan 4 after the fusion between Goku and Vegeta during the battle against the Saiyan, Nikon, who has also reached Super Saiyan 4. Category:Saiyans Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:Fusions Category:Super Saiyans Category:Canon Characters Category:Gogeta Category:Transformation Users